


Selective Memory

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: Faithless-verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, Don't Have to Know Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace seeks refuge in the Tardis library after the events of Winter Quay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Memory

**Author's Note:**

> To be read after Faithless Chapter 5: The Statue in the Wardrobe unless you want spoilers.
> 
> Title comes from the card Selective Memory: http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=194700

“I knew I would find you here,” came a quiet voice from Jace’s left as he put down a leather–bound book, one of hundreds in the Doctor’s library.  
Venser came into view, a pensive look on his face as he approached the illusionist. Jace was used to the elder seeking him out when he felt lonely and devoid of human connection, but from a quick brush over the other’s mind, Jace found no notes of that. In fact, Venser seemed quite content.  
The artificer sat on the arm of the velvet chair Jace sat himself in and looked down at the younger, his hands clasped together tightly–a nervous gesture as Jace had learned over time.  
“What brings you, my friend?” Jace asked, immediately regretting his professional tone.  
Venser seemed to not notice or not care as he shifted in his seat.  
“I was checking in on everyone. I know today was…rough on all of us,” Venser began, his tone hushed, “It’s not the first time either of us have watched someone die, especially someone we care about, but it seemed to affect you more. The despair; I could feel it rolling off you in waves and crashing against my mind.”  
Jace looked away from his friend’s concerned look and stared up at the ceiling. With its swirling lines and muted coloring, it reminded him of the Blind Eternities and he sighed deeply.  
“Rory is a good man, a smart man. When I searched through his mind, I looked at everything. Hopes, fears, loves, losses, dreams….everything. I understand him better than anyone and seeing him so willing to sacrifice himself was painful. He…reminded me of what happened on Mirrodin…” Jace admitted as he hung his head, hood falling down to cover his face.  
A pause settled between them with Jace focusing on his breathing and not trying to take peeks at Venser’s mind, which he knew was turning like the cogs in one of his artifacts.  
He then felt a hand on his hood, pulling it down, before the hand landed on his left shoulder. He looked up at Venser again, seeing something akin to sympathy on the teleporter’s face.  
“You know that if the Doctor had not been there that I would have had no other choice…sacrificing myself would have been the only way to bring Karn back…” Venser’s voice was gentle and his hand squeezed Jace’s shoulder briefly before leaving.  
“What good would it have done? Mirrodin was already gone, killing yourself would have been in vain,” Jace said bitterly as he turned away.  
“I was already a dead man from my sickness,” Venser explained carefully, “I was getting lesions and having seizures. My strength was slowly leaving me. I could barely do spell casting some days. If I was going to die, it might as well be in an effort to do some good. I’m sorry if you cannot accept that.”  
With that, Venser stood up and touched Jace’s shoulder one more time before exiting the library, leaving the mind mage with too many memories to think over.


End file.
